


无标题车

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita





	无标题车

色文

脱下衣服的过程从解开皮带开始。蕾姬·斯威特解开皮带，然后是外套。她将黑色的外套挂在办公室一角，但是没有继续脱下去。她站在床边，眯眼看向玛利诺维，眼神中尽是不屑。  
她不会知道单是这一个眼神在玛利诺维眼中有多诱人，恨不得现在就冲过来将她撕碎。  
她不喜欢那张床，他们不做爱的时候她从来不触碰它。所以她与玛利诺维共用一张办公桌，她坐在他对面，看她的课本。  
“你又没去上课。”他说。  
“嗯。”  
“下午有我的课，记得来。我就不折腾你了，怕你下不来床。”  
“为什么我要去你的课。”  
“别问这么多，服从命令就是了。”玛利诺维推了下金丝框眼镜，“怎么，你还会看书啊？”  
“我还要参加考试好不好。”  
他们都安静了一会儿。虽说答应了蕾姬不对她做什么，但现在玛利诺维依旧有点无法控制自己。他之所以执意想让蕾姬来上自己的课，是因为——这样更有刺激的感觉。师生之间，禁忌的爱。噢，对，蕾姬对他没有爱。不过他不在乎。  
“最近的训练你也没去吧。”他说，他嗓音低沉而舒缓，“这样下去你的身体素质会变差的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我带你去进行私人训练吧。”他停下手中的笔。  
“噢，听起来就很色情。”  
“色情？”玛利诺维一歪头，笑了，“你脑子里装的都是什么东西？这很色情？”  
“谁让你这个人脑子里只有性。”  
玛利诺维并未反驳。他将一切能够使用的情趣游戏都用在了蕾姬·斯威特身上。从捆绑到角色扮演，从蒙眼到强制高潮，所有的，他都试过，并且还要继续尝试。他只是喜欢蕾姬·斯威特的身体，至于思想，他是不会在乎的。  
蕾姬·斯威特的课本和辅导书翻了一页又一页，刚刚好又是玛利诺维讲的内容。他们两个不约而同在书写相似的内容。  
“再讲一遍吧。”  
蕾姬在辅导书上画了个圈。她本不想求助于玛利诺维，她知道结果，但是她实在不能理解答案。  
“嗯？”  
玛利诺维再度停下笔，瞟了一眼她的辅导书。蕾姬的脸有些红，她别过头去，假装不在意的样子。玛利诺维在他自己教授的那个课程上一贯严格。课后也是。即便是平常，蕾姬也不怎么敢去问他问题。  
之前都是露琪亚为她解答。  
“我在课上讲过例题。你忘了么？”玛利诺维此刻的声音犹如寒霜。  
“忘了。不如说，我没听。”蕾姬·斯威特保持着淡漠。  
“为什么？”  
“不想听课需要为什么吗？”  
“那你不听课在做什么？”  
“在想晚上用什么姿势和你做，行不行？”她被问烦了，不耐烦地抛下这样一句话，说得自己都有些不舒服。  
“可以。那下次记得告诉我你想用什么姿势。”玛利诺维勾起嘴角，“那我可以再讲一遍。如果之后你还问的话——”  
他忽然身体前倾，以暧昧的姿势贴近蕾姬·斯威特。  
“我要射在你的最里面。”  
“就算我不问你也会这样做的。”她冷漠地回应。  
“是吗？”  
玛利诺维眯起眼笑了。随后他开始像在课堂上那样讲述复杂的算法，时不时还会问蕾姬是否听懂。他的本职还是老师。蕾姬·斯威特的老师。  
“记住，同一个问题不要问我两遍。”他重新翻开面前的书本，开始工作，“我没有那个时间和耐心。”  
“哦。”  
“还有，你应该叫我长官。”  
“哦。我知道，我只是不想叫而已。”  
他们在床上是这样的。蕾姬会叫他长官，不如说是必须叫他长官。这是他想听的称呼，她就必须满足。既然在床上是这样，现实中蕾姬必然会厌恶这种称呼。  
她最多只会叫他老师。  
“不要每次都让我逼迫你去做。”他冷淡地说道。  
“好的，长、官。”  
她近乎是咬牙切齿地回应。

下午的课她坐在最后一排。那里刚好是没有阳光的地方，玛利诺维站在讲台前，这个男人正在黑板上书写公式。他的课比较难懂，但他依旧讲的细致。只是蕾姬·斯威特已经无心去听了。她趴在桌子上，睡了一觉。  
她忘记了玛利诺维的警告，再醒来已经接近下课，玛利诺维那锐利的双眼一直盯着她看。谁都知道不能惹怒他。尤其是在这些课上。黑板上写的东西她看不明白，随后玛利诺维便点了她的名字。  
“蕾姬·斯威特。回答这个问题。”  
“报告长官，我不会。”  
“那你刚刚在做什么？”  
“在睡觉。”  
教室里几个人窃窃私语。玛利诺维目光一扫，他们全都安静了。没人会和上级顶嘴，除了已经崩坏的蕾姬·斯威特。她站在那儿，目光漫不经心地瞟过每一个人。她不在意，也无所谓。她甚至都没有站的笔挺，只是斜靠在墙上。  
他们对峙着。玛利诺维没有说任何难听的话，他之前也不说，只是让学生站着。或者站在最前面。  
他摇摇头，说道：“坐下吧。”

她先回到办公室，玛利诺维买了晚餐，他们都不喜欢在人多的地方吃饭，于是聚在一起。尽管玛利诺维还是一脸嫌弃。他不喜欢自己的办公桌被弄乱，当然，如果是因为做爱就另当别论。  
晚餐吃过之后，玛利诺维坐在办公桌前问道：“那你今天上课的时候想好了晚上的姿势吗？”  
“没有。”  
“蕾姬。”他说着，终于抑制不住站起来，走到她的身边，“站起来，蕾姬。”他的手指穿过她的发丝。  
蕾姬·斯威特放下了手中的汽水。他们四目相对。  
“你又不听话了。”他说，“我告诉过你的，我不喜欢我的学生不听我的课。”  
“嗯。”她只是应了一声，目光又飘到远处去。  
这几乎惹火了玛利诺维，他捏住蕾姬的下颌，强迫她看着自己：“你是不是还想被惩罚？”  
“……随便你吧。”她懒懒地说。  
“我不喜欢你这样的态度，蕾姬。”  
他们谁都没说话。  
“到床上来。”  
就像主人教育自己的奴隶一样，玛利诺维调教蕾姬·斯威特也是在那张普通的单人床上。他抽了一支烟，企图冷静，因为他曾经对蕾姬施以暴力。  
“办公室禁止抽烟。”她解开衬衫的扣子，面无表情。  
“办公室也禁止做爱。”他吐出烟雾。  
玛利诺维按灭了烟，同样脱下自己的外套。蕾姬坐在床边，一脸淡然。他再也不能忍受她的淡漠，于是将她推在床上，吻住她的脖颈。  
他的另一只手向下探寻，到她最隐秘的地方。她挣扎了两下之后便放弃，依然假装自己是个死人。蕾姬·斯威特眯起眼看天花板，那里是洁白的一片。  
“你就那么喜欢惹我生气吗？”  
他亲吻她的乳房，亲吻她的胸口，咬住她红润的乳尖。顿时空气中仅仅剩下蕾姬·斯威特细小的闷哼声。她抬起手又放下，她没有抵抗。夕阳正经过狭窄的窗，一片橙红。  
玛利诺维的手指伸入湿润的甬道，她的一滴泪水染湿了雪白的床单。放松点，蕾姬，放松，听话。他说。她注意到桌上白色茶杯的杯口有金色的花纹，和他眼镜框的颜色一样。好像太阳的颜色。但是这个世界没有了太阳。这里只有黑暗。  
“嗯……够了……”  
他的手指触及柔嫩的穴肉，在她的身体里慢慢扩张。他动作柔和，但眼神凶恶。他的眼睛是灰色的。蕾姬想到了冬天时被乌云笼罩的天际。或者平日里见到的世界。都是灰色的。玛利诺维伸进了第二根手指，她粘腻的体液愈发增多，不断深入的探索更是让蕾姬挺起了背，双手死死抓着床单。她没有忍耐，她听到自己的呻吟声和喘息，像个妓女。  
她的长官缓缓解开皮带，他有一个习惯，就是不喜欢脱掉上衣。她假装看不见，闭上双眼，但身体被冲撞的瞬间还是忍不住叫出了声。蕾姬·斯威特咬着自己的手臂，眼神从未离开那扇窗。  
她看到光在逐渐变得暗淡。她咬出了血。她的长官正亲吻她的身体，性器在她身体里动作。他不温柔，他近似于凶暴，每一次顶撞都带来极端的快感，快感满溢出来，混杂着泪水一起。  
呻吟自她的喉咙深处传出，她用力压制，但抵不过快感的重击。  
“不要咬自己，蕾姬。”他在最深处小幅度动作着，低沉的嗓音贴近了她的耳畔，“嘘……叫的太大声会被发现的。你可真敏感。”  
她知道自己的身体在颤抖。此刻的蕾姬·斯威特就像一块软糖，任由玛利诺维摆布。她的视野这次真的变成了杂乱无章的色彩团块。  
窗外的光逐渐暗下去。  
“斯威特。”  
他叫她的姓氏，一只手抚上她光滑的腰肢，上面有一道前些日子留下的伤痕。他的动作使得蕾姬的身体布满潮红，手臂上的血液凝固了。穴肉在他的撞击下发出淫靡的声响，她的身体不经意间蜷缩起来。  
“蕾姬……”  
他又叫她的名字，光沉下去了。他坚挺而庞大的性器冲入她柔嫩的花穴，在其间反复肆虐。他分开她的双腿，好像还不知足一般想要让全部都被她接受，想要和她融为一体。他的动作越来越快。直到床单被弄出褶皱。  
“唔……不、不行……”她的声音很微弱。快感如同潮水一般涌上来。她忽而想起了露琪亚，她的一切都在回忆中闪过，“住手……嗯……”  
“蕾姬。”玛利诺维的手指穿过她黑色的发，“你先不听话的。这是惩罚。”  
蕾姬·斯威特的回忆开始泛白。白色的，一切都是白色的。天花板是白色的，记忆是白色的，光也是白色的。她的身体彻底失去了力气。但还是拼命压抑着叫喊的欲望。  
她的指甲开始掐住自己的肉。蕾姬·斯威特在露琪亚死后总喜欢这样折磨自己。现在也不例外。  
“够了吧……”她的声音里带着哭腔，“你快点……”  
“这时候应该怎么叫我？嗯？”他在她的臀部掐了一把。  
“够了……长官……快点结束吧。”  
窗外的一切都黑了。在蕾姬·斯威特眼前的，只有白色的光。她依稀能感觉到来自玛利诺维的体温，不仅仅是身体里那炽热的巨物，还有他俯下身亲吻时带来的温度。他想吃掉蕾姬。用各种不同的办法。  
“那你知道错了吗？”他在她的耳边吹气。  
“知道了……长官。”  
他没有再说话，继续操弄她敏感的穴肉。蕾姬的脸上有泪痕。他亲吻那道泪痕。自始至终，他们做爱时，蕾姬·斯威特从未看过他。  
但他不在乎。他抱着她的身体，欲望在一次又一次顶撞中几近喷发。甜腻的水声在空气中回荡，还有蕾姬拼命想忍住却忍不住的呻吟和喘息。她被折磨得没了力气，但即便如此仍旧不愿意与玛利诺维有任何多余的接触。她疯狂地抗拒。  
白色的体液射在了她身体最深处。她感觉得到一股暖流。这次她真的将身体蜷缩起来，而体液也从穴口向外流出，一直到大腿根部。他再次想亲吻她。但那双暗绿色的眼睛里已经只有厌恶。  
蕾姬·斯威特的身体有着少女独有的线条。同样地，她有着一张颇为清秀的脸庞。当然，她自己对此并不清楚。


End file.
